My Sovereign
by zenz3n
Summary: Fluffernutter fluffy fluffness. BBRae


I do not own Teen Titans. DC Comics, WB, and The Cartoon Network own them**  
**

* * *

**My Sovereign**

"Rae!

"RAE!!

"RAAAAEEEE!!!"

She cringed. She _hated_ that nickname. She mentally rolled her eyes, as she refused to budge them from looking down at the page of the novel she was reading. To move them up before he was right smack in front of her would be a victory for him. She was keeping score.

"_RaeeeeeeEEEE!!!"_

"Oh for the love of...,"she muttered, "where do you think I am, anyway?" She was on the couch – in the vast middle of the couch, where she always was in the Ops Room, and that is really a curious thing, because if she sat at one end or the other she might be able to arrange things so that Beast Boy could never actually sit down next to her, but she considered herself stubborn, so she insisted on sitting where she chose to sit, no matter what the annoyances. It would be a victory for him if she didn't, and she was keeping score.

"Wow, Rae, there you are!" He was almooosssst ... YES he _was_ right smack in front of her. She held the dead, uninvolved mask on her face, but inside she chalked one up for herself. She looked up. And waited for some more explanation.

"I can't make out heads or tails outta this word! It's _gotta_ be mispelled!"

Her eyes flicked down to the piece of paper he was shoving at her, then flicked up. "There is a dictionary somewhere."

"But Rae, I can't find it, and spellcheck didn't work either! Can you help me, pleeeeease?"

"Spellcheck never works," she replied. "You have to know how to spell the word before you can get any useful answer from spellcheck." But she didn't move to take the paper. He needed to pay some for the idiocy of calling all over the Tower for her when he should know exactly where she was. Her eyes flicked down to the book again.

"Oh, dude, don't be a hater!" She smiled at that. Inside. She was keeping score. "Just tell me how to spell it, pleaaaaase! Pleasepleasepleaseprettyprettypleaseypleaaaaase!!"

_Now_ she could reply. She snapped the book closed, and rolled her eyes. "What?" He handed her the paper, and she looked at it, then one eyebrow slowly arched high on her forehead. "And why," she asked quietly, "do you think this is mispelled?"

"Aw, com'on, Rae, look at it! The 'ing' part is all goofed up, and that 'e' is all wrong, but 'Sovering' isn't any word I can find." He smiled proudly at her.

Her eyes closed a moment and her head shook, just a little. Inside, the scorekeeper was adding ten to the already tremendous lead she had. She looked back up to him. "It's spelled correctly, Beast Boy."

"HUH?!?"

"S-O-V-E-R-E-I-G-N. Sovereign." He stared blankly. "You know. The word – 'sovereign'?" She was starting to think that she heard crickets chirping somewhere nearby. "Beast Boy?"

"Oh! Yeah. Got it!" He took the paper from her. She opened her book. "Rae?" She should have known. She closed the book and looked up. "What's a, a, a 'sovrin'?"

"There's a dictionary somewhere around here." He was about to launch into another 'Raaaaeee' yodel, and she decided to beat him to the punch. She had strung him along far enough on this today. "It's someone with supreme authority, someone above everyone else in rank, or whatever. A king or queen are 'sovereigns'."

"Sweet! That'll really help a lot! Like a queen, huh?"

She nodded back, then she tilted her head, and then, despite the threat of a poised chalk over BB's side of the scoreboard, she gave him the points anyway. "Beast Boy, what are you reading with the word 'sovereign' in it?"

"Oh! It's something on the 'net!" His point total started to climb. He didn't actually answer her question, forcing her to ask it again.

"And that would be?"

"Oh, y'know, middle ages stuff!" He sat down next to her. Dark clouds threatened to gather. "So, can I ask you a favor?"

Oh, she thought, this had better be good. "What?"

"That middle ages stuff, with the knights and ladies and troodabores--"

"--troubadors."

"--yeah, right, troodabores... Was it like, for real? All that 'fair damsel' stuff?"

Huh? This is Beast Boy, right? She quickly scanned just the tip of his personality with her empathic mind and, yes, this was Beast Boy. Oh well... his score kept getting higher. "No, and yes. 'Courtly Love', which I think is what you're referring to, was an ideal, more recognized in it's violation than it's practice. But like any social ideal, to the aristocrats of the time it was very real."

"I see." Ah-hah! She scored there. He didn't see a thing! "So, when they did this..." he bent down on one knee in front of her, and looked up in her eyes. "... when the brave knight knelt in front of his queen and pledged his heart to her, and his life, and his love, it was really real. To them?"

His hands were lightly resting on her knee. Sirens and bells and lights were going off in her head. She gathered in a trembling breath and looked back into his eyes. Oh, why couldn't he be this adorable all the time? "Yes," she shakily replied. She took another breath. "Beast Boy?" she croaked out.

He smile at her. "Raven?"

"You've won."

"I know," he replied. "I kicked the scoreboard down, didn't I?" She nodded quietly. He smiled back to her, and they shared their moment together - acceptance, friendship, and trust - in silence. Then he stood up much too soon for her liking, but he surprised her by leaning back down into her. She found herself leaning forward as well, and tilting her cheek up to him.

He kissed it, softly, carefully, with affection distilled into a tiny, butterfly's touch. "Garfield," was her barely spoken whisper.

He stood up, looking proud, then he bowed to her. "I shall leave you to your book." He winked, without a touch of irony. "My sovereign."

He turned to leave, but she spoke quickly. "Wait!" He turned back. She continued speedily, as if she wanted to say it before she stopped herself. "The answer is 'yes'."

"Yes?"

"Yes. You asked me out on a second date 52 days ago. The answer is 'yes'."

He smiled grinned chorled chuckled laughed whooped shouted yelled, "Oh Yeah _DUDE!!!_" And he was out of there on speeding legs. "Cy!

"CY!!

CYBORG!!!"

She shook her head after she worked the cringe out of her shoulders from his final outburst. "You are so stupid to get stuck on him," she muttered to herself, again.

She opened her book, and read five chapters, and didn't remember a single word.


End file.
